


DR Amino was a Mistake or RIP Mosshead

by BurningOfTheWitch (RarityIsMahFavorite)



Series: Crack Shits [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: It's the nutshack, Ouma x Iruma's dick is canon stfu, Shinguuji is a sex lord, Tenkai is now Anami, The feeling when you feel all hope dies, choo choo soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarityIsMahFavorite/pseuds/BurningOfTheWitch
Summary: *cries*





	

Anami was dead and everyone showed up to his funeral. Himiko was happy that she exploded and Ouma was still taking Iruma's huge cock. That was the love they shared. Shinguuji was a sex lord as per usual. 

“We are here to mourn the death of Mosshead Child.” Saihara, whilst being ass fucked by Kirumi, announced. 

“But I thought he’s over there sucking off Kaito?” Tenko piped up. 

Saihara shook his head. “No, that’s his knockoff, Tenkai.” 

Maki and Kaede were still fucking. They would never stop. 

Kirumi whispered something into Saihara’s ear and came into his ass. 

“Tenkai, you are now Anami.” Saihara said before passionately doing Kirumi on the floor.

“Tenkai sounds better,” Ryouma said from the No Pussy Zone.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed of myself.


End file.
